


Sorrow

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [28]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Dust will fill the air
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 15





	Sorrow

Dust drifts on the wind float down the corridors filling the air thickly.

The skeleton waits for the murder to come, standing in the moonlight that brightly shone through the windows, leaving silverly glow to everything.

The child was here, staring at him, glaring at him. Red eyes blazed at him, promising death.

Of course, he had ruined their game. So it was clear that they were not happy with the sudden turn of events.

A wave of sorrow entered Sans's SOUL.

This was the first time he had ever gone against the script, first time he had ever killed another monster.

Perhaps he should kill Papyrus next time, instead of locking his brother into the basement. He needed that LV too, he should have killed him.

Another wave of sorrow washes over him, the LV he gained quickly crushes it. And he grins.

Next time Papyrus's dust would also fill the air.


End file.
